Blond or Bronze?
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: What happens when Bella finds herself thinking about Jasper. A lot. And Jasper thinks about her too. When she has to choose between blond or bronze who will she choose? EXB BXJ
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. Duh!**

Edward was off hunting and I was stuck at his house with Jasper. I was scared at first but then I saw that his eyes were a very bright topaz color so it was all good. I just finished my homework. I wandered downstairs to find Jasper. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. I looked at the title. It was Wuthering Heights. "Oh my God! I love that book!" I said to him. He grinned and said that Edward had told him. I had just gotten an idea. "Hey Jasper?" I said putting on a sugary sweet voice. He looked at me warily. "Yea?" he asked. "Will you tell me a story from the civil war?" I blurted out. He looked shocked. This was obviously was not what he was expecting. "I mean you don't have to-" I started but he cut across me. "Sure." he said. So I settled onto the couch to listen.

About one hour later we heard the door open but I was so caught up in Jasper's story I ignored it. So did Jasper. Anyway it was almost over. He finished and I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back. "That was great Jasper!" I exclaimed. We heard a floorboard creak and saw Edward standing there. He had a funny look on his face but it was quickly replaced by a smile. I ran to hug him. Just then I heard a growl. I looked up and Edward lips were bared in a snarl. "Shut up Jasper." he said in a deadly voice.

**Jasper POV**

When I was done telling her a story she gave me a hug! I was surprised but hugged her back. She ran over to Edward after that. Wow she's hot. No wonder Edward sleeps with her. I thought to myself. Edward growled. Oh Crap. "Edward I meant her body heat." I sighed. He relaxed. "Oh, Right." Me and Bella rolled our eyes.

**Bella POV**

Edward has issues.

**Edward POV**

What did he just think! "I meant her body heat." he said to me. I felt so stupid. "Oh Right." I said. They rolled their eyes.

**Bella POV**

Wow.

After Edward took me home and I took a shower and made Charlie dinner I sat in my room and thought. Edward was so handsome. But way overprotective and jealous. Jasper was romantic (well his past was I thought and he was.) he was calm and collected whereas Edward freaked out a lot. Wait why am I thinking that about him! Holy Crap, stop it Bella! Tonight for some reason I shut my window. When I was two seconds away from sleep I thought about Jasper's strong cold hand holding me every night. Not Edward's.

**Jasper POV**

Something about today seemed off. I didn't know what. I missed Bella. That was it. She was funny, sweet, nice, fun, pret- Wait WHAT! No way I am not thinking that. I hope Edward didn't hear that. I quickly blocked my mind and started reading again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

The next morning I ditched. I felt like I should for some reason. I felt rebellious. Weird. Then I felt like walking. So I did. I walked into the woods Edward had told me that he was leaving in. Bad memories. I saw a blond head and stopped. It was Jasper. He had his back turned to me but I knew he could here me. "Jasper?" I whispered. He turned around and said "Sorry." "For What?" I asked. "I made you feel rebellious and walk wanting so I could see you and talk to you." I nodded. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. "You know what I want to talk about Bella." he said. He stepped closer to me. I sucked in my breathe. Then his lips were on mine. I didn't resist and that scared me. Jasper was so different from Edward. He wasn't afraid of hurting me. I don't mean he didn't care but it wasn't careful it was passionate. I loved it like I had never loved the kisses Edward gave me. It was new. It was scary. It was amazing. It was wrong in so many ways but right in many more. After I thought I would die from no air we broke apart. I was gasping for breathe but Jasper just had a smile on his face. "Jasper this is wrong." "Why Bella?" he said sounding annoyed. "Why is it wrong to love someone?" "Because I am marrying your brother!" I cried. "But if you love me you don't have to." he said gently. "I wish it were that easy Jasper but how can I hurt him like that?" I said. "Bella he hurt you." he reminded me. "Yeah but that was way different. He did it to protect me and he felt horrible about it." I replied. "Anyways two wrongs don't make a right and I am not going to get back at Edward for loving me." I said nearly in tears. "Bella you don't know about Ashly do you?" Jasper asked quietly. I shook my head. "Sit down." he said. We sat on the grass and I leaned against him.

"About seven years ago we lived in Oregon. We went to school obviously. Edward met a girl named Ashly and he fell madly in love with her. I have never seen two people more in love. I felt happy and giddy all the time. Then of course she wanted him to change her and he agreed. He bit her but he lost control and drank all of her blood." he finished. I gasped. I had never thought that Edward had a "mate" before me. "What's that got to do with us?" I asked. "I wasn't done." said Jasper.

"The bad part was he was depressed for about two months. But then he moved on. He didn't care that he murdered the love of his life." he finished.

I gasped. "But...but..thats why he won't change me, maybe he was just faking happiness." I said . I sounded lame to my ears. "Bella, I'm an empath remember. I could tell that he really was happy." "Edward takes the highest bidder Bella. He fears commitment. If he found someone knew he would leave you because they have more to offer." he said sadly. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Ask Esme if you want." Jasper said. I nodded. "I need to be alone for now Jasper." I said softly. He kissed me and left. I lay on the ground and cried and cried. After a while I heard a twig snap.

**Who should it be? Jake, Edward, or Victoria? R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**in a mechanical voice "I do not own Twilight"**

_I heard a twig snap_

I didn't move. I figured it was Jasper coming to see if I was alright. Boy was I wrong. It was the _**last**_ person/vampire I wanted to see. Edward. Oh Crap. Can this day get any worse? Well it could but I didn't want to think about that. I was sure Edward was going to be all calm and sad knowing I had found out from reading Jasper's mind but I was wrong again. He freaked out.

"Oh My God Bella! Whats wrong?! Did her hurt you?" he yelled. I stood up and glared at him. I'm fine Edward and thats the _truth_." I said emphasizing "truth" even though he had no idea what I was talking about. I ran away leaving a very confused and hurt Edward. Wow our emotions match today.

When I got to his house out of breathe unlike some coughvampscogh, I walked in. I saw Emmett playing a video game. "Hey Emmett?" I asked through my still on-going tears. He turned around shocked by my voice. He ran over and hugged me and I buried my face in his chest and cried. "Thanks Emmett your a good crying vampire." I said with a weak smile. He chuckled. "Do you know where Esme is?" I asked. "She's in her and Carsile's room I think." he said. I thanked him and walked upstairs. It was almost comical. Alice's Head poked out of her room and then right above it was Rosalie's head both their mouths were open in an O as they saw my tear streaked face and muddy clothes. I ignored them and knocked on Carsile and Esme's door. I hoped they were responsible and weren't doing "anything." One thing went well and they weren't. Carsile's voice called, "Come in." so I entered. Esme was sewing and Carsile was reading. They looked up and Carsile looked surprised and Esme grabbed me in a strong hug. "Oh, Bella what happened?" she asked worry in her voice. "Was it Edward?" asked Carsile. I nodded. "In a way. But he doesn't know." I added in case he started yelling at him. "Esme can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. She nodded and led me outside. When she was certain nobody could hear us I asked "Jasper told me a story about Edward." her face paled even more and I knew she knew. "About a girl named Ashley." I said. There was no need for a question. She nodded sadly confirming it. Confirming I would have to make the hardest decision of my life. Even harder than Jacob or Edward. Edward or Jasper? Blond or Bronze?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the authors note, I hate them too but I need to know. Should Bella pick Edward or Jasper. A lot of people said Edward but I think that was for who should find her so in your review just say "she should pick Edward/Jasper." thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to popular vote I am picking...did you really think I was going to tell you? Just read the reviews and find out! P.S I don't own Twilight. P.P.S- this is going to be a short chapter cuz we need cliffhangers in our life to be healthy.**

Edward and Jasper, can you come here please?" I called knowing they could hear me. Indeed they did and they were by my side in a matter of seconds. "What is it, love?" asked Edward probably already knowing and laying it on thick for his benefit. Jasper wouldn't look at me. "Sit." I told them even though we were in their house. They sat. "I don't know if you know, well Jasper does." I started rambling. Edward smiled at me with that crooked dazzling grin but I ignored him. Jasper just stared at me with dead (no pun intended) eyes. "I have to choose between...you two." I said the last part quietly but I'm sure everyone in the house heard. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard someone, probably Alice, drop something and swear, defiantly Alice. Great. Edward's smile dimmed just a little and Jasper didn't do anything but look at me. "Whatever do you mean?" asked Edward in a fake confused voice." "You know what I mean." I said sadly. "I'm really sorry but I choose..."

**Of course it's a cliffy! There was no way I could resist. Hahaha. If I get three reviews then you got chapter...um the next chapter. I am not shooting for like 50. R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fine since I got reviews bombarding me I will update. Jeez why are you so mad? (sarcasm) I do not own Twilight**

_Recap- I'm sorry but I choose..._

"Jasper." I said quietly. Nobody moved for what seemed like eternity. "Wh.wh.wh...?" stuttered Edward. I felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Edward." I said. He stared at me then ran upstairs. I turned to Jasper. He was grinning. I suddenly felt so happy I wanted to dance and sing. "Do you mean it?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. "Yes Jasper, I do." "Will you say "I do" about one other thing?" (I wanted to add:One more thing, like this ring? Cause it rhymes but it is NOT romantic so I didn't) He asked pulling out a velvet box. I gasped. "I do." I said. I heard Edward and Alice's howls of pain from upstairs. I grimaced and felt guilty. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, I love you for _eternity."_ I said stressing "eternity" slightly. "I will love you Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_ for eternity." he said. I grinned, if Edward wouldn't change me Jasper would. He kissed me. "Time to tell the family." said Jasper. I gasped and felt woozy. What would Carsile, Esme, Rosalie(no guesses there), and my big brother Emmett think of me. Not to mention I just lost my Best Friend and stole her husband. "I am a horrible person." I whispered and fainted.

**A turn for the worse I guess. Question: Should Alice and poor Eddie get together or is that too much? Also can Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jasper be okay with each other. Or pairs be okay with each other? R and R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note sorry, but someone brought up why do Bella and Jasper have to rush into this. I mentioned it briefly but Edward and Bella are supposed to get married so she needs to tell Edward to stop the wedding. Sorry for any confusion. **


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG i like don't own Twilight OMG!**

"_I'm a horrible person." I whispered, then fainted._

"Bella!?Bella!?" I heard someone shouting. I didn't move. "Alice when will she wake up?" shouted the person. "Never." said Alice's voice. "Alice." screamed the person hysterically. She sighed. "About twenty seconds." she said in a monotone voice. I wondered why she seemed sad. Then it all came back. I was marrying Jasper. I had left Edward. Jasper left Alice. Now she hated me. My eyes flew open and I sat up. I was on the Cullen's couch in the living room. Jasper was the one screaming and shouting. He was the one standing over me worriedly. Emmett and Rosalie were standing behind him. Emmett looked worried, Rosalie looked bored. Carsile and Esme were there also and I felt sick at what they were going to say. Alice was looking (excuse the pun) dead. My eyes found Edward. He looked _horrible_. His eyes were black and he looked so sad. I really was going to be sick. I shot up and ran outside. I emptied my now empty stomach across the road. I felt a cool, no freezing, hand on my back. I spun around. It was Jasper. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Oh Yeah, I'm just terrific." I replied sarcastically. His face turned to match Edward's. "Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry." I said. "I'm just so horrible." I whispered. "Don't ever think that Bella." he said angrily. "You are not horrible because you love someone other than you thought you did. What's wrong with that? It happens all the time." He said. "Jasper! I just stole you from your wife, broke my ex-finances heart, and what if you decide you don't love me anymore?!" I shrieked. "Oh God. What will Carsile and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie say! Oh and Charlie and Renee! He think your way too old for me! You are! You are all about 200 years too old for me!" I said thinking a mile a minute. "Bella, Bella, Bella." he said sighing. "Carsile and Esme both agree you should be with whoever you love. Of course they are sorry for Edward but...as for Emmett he loves you as a little sister no matter who you choose. As for Rosalie.. you know her. I have to say Alice doesn't really like you now." he said sadly. "Nor you." I whispered. He chuckled. "Well don't ex humans stay friends?" he asked. "Not when they a.) live together. b.)have been married for 100 years! And c.) when you leave for their brother!." I said almost laughing too. "Lets go inside." said Jasper. We walked back inside and I was immediately engulfed by Esme. "I'm so sorry." Bella she said. I nodded when she pulled away. "I'm so sorry Edward and Alice." I said, thinking I'd see sadness. What I saw scared me even more. When I saw Edward he did look only sad. But when I turned to Alice she had fury in her topaz eyes. "No I'm sorry." she hissed. "Not really." she said and attacked me.

**Haha bit of a turn. Cliffy I know and sorry that I haven't updated in a while. RxR.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight **

I screamed as her teeth bit into my neck. I felt her being pulled off. I heard screaming and yelling and sobbing but I didn't care all I could feel was the pain.

It was like all my bones and muscles were being pulled in two and then fused back together. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I felt someone come near me and I managed to choke out, "Let me change." I felt someone pick me up then I was set down on something soft.

And so my three days of hell began. The three days of hell that would lead to my eternity of hell or heaven. I was soon to find out.

"Bella, Bella darling can you hear me?" asked a voice. I cracked an eye open and saw two topaz ones staring at me. I sat up very fast. Too fast. Then I remembered, I was a vampire. I ran past the person. I was so fast. I found a mirror and gasped.

My boring brown hair was now thick and shiny. It hung to my waist, my eyes were a bright crimson, and I had a better shape. I was no match for Rosalie but I was much better looking.

Jasper came up behind my and grinned. Then he kissed me. It was so nice not to have to breathe. But soon I felt a burning in my throat. I pulled away and Jasper pulled out a bottle. **( I don't know if this would work but what the hell?)** I drank from it. It was blood. Soon my thirst was gone.

"Ready to see everyone?" asked Jasper. I nodded. It was a lie. "Before we go Jasper...what about Charlie?" I asked. Jasper looked sad. "You were killed in a car accident." He said. I nodded. We walked downstairs. The whole family was sitting in the living room. First I said, "Emmett come here." Emmett looked scared but came over to me. I grabbed him in a big hug. He grinned. "Finally someone as strong as me!" he said flexing his mussels. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper scoffed. Emmett glared at them. I looked at Edward and gasped. He was...he was kissing another girl. They looked up and they both gave me death glares. It was a human.

"So did Edward tell you about Ashley?" I asked innocently.

**Hahaha sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway I liked the last line. Anyway should this girl like be just for like one chapter, forever, or Edward and Alice. RxR.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight.**

They both glared at me and went back to kissing. I rolled my eyes. Odd, I thought that seeing them kissing would make me feel sad, even with Jasper, But then I realized why, I loved Jasper so much that nothing could make me stop. It made me even happier, which resulted in Jasper bouncing up and down, and laughing, which made everyone else laugh and smile. Jasper finally calmed me and him down. Then Jasper said he was taking me hunting so we left.

We were laying on our bed and I was absently playing with Jasper's hair.

Esme hand given us a spare room for the time being, considering we were leaving soon. We obviously couldn't stay, with me being dead and Carsile barley passing as thirty-something and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were supposed to be out of school. We were moving to a town in Upstate New York tomorrow.

"I love you Jasper." I said. He looked over and kissed me. "I love you and we will be together forever." he said. Something seemed odd about what he said. But I shrugged it off.

"Yes, forever." I said smiling. His smile dissolved.

"Bella, I didn't say that. I thought that." he whispered.

"But..how..?" I sputtered. We both sat up.

"Think of something!" I told him. He nodded and I concentrated then I frowned.

"I think I am wrong, you were thinking of Emmett and Victoria...sleeping together?" I asked. His mouth dropped open. Then we heard a growl.

"What?!" yelled Rosalie bursting in our room behind her was Emmett.

"Get the whole family!" yelled Jasper grinning at me.

Soon Carsile, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, even Alice, Edward, and that girl were in our room. Jasper was still grinning.

"I've found my power." I said. They all gasped, except Edward and the girl. Even Alice.

"What is it lil sis?!" demanded Emmett looking like a little boy on Christmas.

"I can read minds." I said. Everyone was silent then Edward yelled, "WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY! THATS MY POWER!" and grabbed the girl and stormed back to their room. I smirked.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

"You have no idea." muttered Jasper trying to contain it.

"Bella, that awesome!" yelled Emmett and Rosalie actually smiled at me and agreed.

"Wow Bella, honey! That, what do you kids say? Rad?" Esme said smiling.

"Mom that like 20 years ago!" said Emmett rolling his eyes and sounding like a perfect...girl. Creepy. Jasper chuckled.

"Bella, that is quite extraordinary." said Carsile always the formal one.

"Thats not what you wanted to say is it?" I asked grinning. "You wanted to say, OMG thats like flipping cool! Damn Edward, Bella will use it for good!" I said and Carsile looked like he'd be beet red if he could be. Everyone even Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" asked Alice. Gulp.

"Uh sure." I said weakly and followed her to her room.

"Bella, I AM SOOO FREAKING SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT DID!" she yelled and hugged me very hard. "I'm not really mad at you, sure I was about Jasper but I didn't think we would stay together forever." she said.

"So friends?" I asked.

"Best friends." she agreed and hugged me again. I grinned.

"Bella?" asked Jasper sticking his head in the room.

Alice threw a book at it. He rubbed his head and said, "Ow." then he muttered, "freak" I pulled him outside before Alice threw more than a book. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed his forehead.

"Better?" Then we heard a growl and turned to see Edward and the girl. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, let me say this one more time, I. Love. Jasper. Not. You." I snarled and pulled Jasper back into our room and shut the door. "Jasper?" I asked putting on a sweet voice.

"What?" he asked eying me warily.

"Will you sing Low?" I asked kinda fast.

"WHAT!" Yelled Jasper and Emmett as he came smashing through the door. "I gotta see this." he yelled.

"No, No, No!" yelled Jasper.

"Please Jasper?" I asked then winked at Emmet and went behind Jasper. I put my arms around his waist and kissed hid neck and whispered things in his ear. He melted, "Fine but-" he was cut off as I pushed down the button on the CD player and it started blaring. Now everyone was in there laughing their heads off. Jasper started to sing,

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Verse 1:  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Verse 2:  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
Low lyrics found on  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Verse 3:  
Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
And I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
Got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"

Finally he was done. Everyone was laughing so hard that they were going to fall out of the chairs that were were sitting in. Jasper put his face in his hands. I glared at them all.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Still giggling they trudged out of the bedroom.

"Jassi, you were very very good." I said seductively. He looked up.

"I know this really nice hotel we could go to to be alone." I said. He agreed and soon were were on our way.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway I know that was a little OOC what Oh well. RxR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight. Okay I'm not sure if the chapter is containing, what do you call it? Lemons? Anyway Bella and Jasper will be doing some pg-13 to R stuff but I am not, NOT, going into detail !**

Me and Jasper checked into the hotel. We got our stuff and headed to our room. We put our stuff away and Jasper made me watch some TV show while he hunted. Lovely. I did. It sucked.

I forced myself to watch it. We walked around town a bit then came back to the hotel.

"Time for the human to sleep. Oh wait your not human" he said. I smirked.

"Yep." I said and pulled him into the bed with me. Two minutes later we had nothing on.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Yes." I breathed. I lost _it _to a vampire.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When we got home Alice ran out and screamed, "You finally did it!" I would have blushed three shades of red.

"WHAT?!" yelled Edward and Emmett.

"Finally." said Emmett. Edward looked so hurt. I wanted to comfort him but I resisted. I read his mind.

_We were supposed to do that! How could she do that with my brother! How could she leave me for him!_

I gave him a small sad smile and he stormed off. I sighed.

"Sooooo..." I asked.

"I'm bored." I announced. They looked at me.

I sighed grabbed Alice and said, "We're going shopping."

**Really really short I know but I can't think of anything! I might be putting this story up for adoption how ever you do that so if you know how tell me and if you want this story tell me and I will consider. RxR!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I haven't updated in like two years! Sorry. I don't own Twilight. ( also this takes place before Eclipse. After New Moon but before they find out about the newborns.)**

Five hours later shopping was done. I certainly wasn't bored anymore. Then a thought struck me. My soon-to-be-husband could have just cured my bordness, in_ two _ways. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

Just then Carsile came in looking worried.

"Can everyone please come to the family room?" he called.

Soon everyone was sitting around, even that girl.

Carsile tossed down a paper and we all looked at it.

Mostly all it said was there was a string of murders in Seattle. I didn't get it. Jasper must have sensed my confusion because he said, "This means a newborn is on the loose. It looks more like newborn_s_ though."

They all agreed except the girl.

"So, are they after us?"

**Okay pretend all that stuff in Eclipse happened and now they have to decide what to do with everyone. (remember without the wolves and they are in Upstate New York now.)**

We were sitting again in the living room.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I will be in one group. Alice, Edward, Esme, and Bella will be in another group."

said Carsile. We nodded, well Edward didn't.

"Why do I have to be stuck with girls?!" he whined. He'd been acting really annoying lately. It was starting to get on everyones nerves.

"Because Edward." said Carsile with a trace of anger in his calm voice.

"Because you are a girl." muttered Emmett. Edward glared at him but didn't complain anymore. He knew not to push his "father"

"If this is the Volturi we're dealing with, won't they just want to see if I'm changed?" I asked.

"We don't know Bella. Maybe but its unlikely. Alice can't see anything so that means its someone who knows her power and is using it to their advantage. If they had peaceful intentions, why would they keep it to themselves? They aren't like that."

I nodded but something seemed off.

When we were all alone I expressed my fears to Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked. I took a deep breath and said the words I thought I would never say, into his head.

"I think Carsile is wrong."

He sat up straighter his mouth hanging open.

"I...what...why?" he asked, dumbstruck. I would have laughed at a different time, a happier one.

"It doesn't make sense. They have no reason against us all of a sudden. We haven't really grown, they told us we _had _to change me so why would they attack? I mean that one guy( don't know if its Demetri or Felix) has my scent. It just doesn't add up."

He nodded slowly.

"Lets just let the pieces fall as they may." he said.

I stared at him kind of hurt until I realized why.

He was scared. They all were. We didn't know what was after us.


	14. Chapter 14

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
